yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Scripted Duel
A scripted Duel has been an annual tradition at public Tournaments since 2011. It is a non-canon Duel in which 4Kids Entertainment English dub voice actors are invited to reprise their roles in a theatrical fashion. As the voice actors read their parts through the duel, a live video feed of a Field managed by two duelists shows the current state of the duel. These duelists – and in one instance, even a cameraman – may sometimes have special roles to act out certain card effects: Pegasus hid a monster underneath the "Toon World" card before summoning a Toon counterpart and places Toon monsters underneath "Toon World" when a monster would be protected by its own effect; Yugi placed a deck full of "Kuriboh" on the field when activating "Multiply"; Pegasus performed a winding action with his hand when activating Wind-Up effects; Yugi took out four copies of "Magical Hats" when using its effect. More recently, certain music is played for dramatic effect during certain turning points, such as when Yugi transitions into Yami Yugi, calls upon the Heart of the Cards, or plays "The Eye of Timaeus". One to three duels are presented per year, during the summer in the United States, at the North American World Championship Qualifiers. An exception was during the fall, at a regional Championship Series tournament , where two duels were presented. Another exception was during the World Championship in 2013, which happened to be hosted by the United States. Beginning in 2016, Konami has also started to organize and hold scripted duels at Weekly Shōnen Jump-related public events in Japan, featuring Japanese language voice actors from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. They are however presented differently from their American counterparts: *Duels include 3D imagery of a duelist's significant monsters on the video feed when those monsters are summoned or attacking. *The voice actors improvise their lines rather than read off a pre-written script. *The voice actors are physically on stage dueling with their character's deck. Script The script typically contains a small plot involving two or more characters meeting at the tournament event and one of them eventually challenging another to a duel. Compared to that of the manga or anime, the dialogue for the characters goes deeper into Game Mechanics such as chains and missing the timing, as well as often breaking the fourth wall. The dialogue is intended to be humorous and is slightly cruder compared to 4Kids dialogue, to complement the more mature audience of tournament players. Decks The live video feed features duelists with physical copies of the cards mentioned in the script. Duelists draw and play cards normally. Whenever a card is to be searched from the deck per Card effect, the card meant to be searched is already on top of the deck or in an otherwise pre-determined location in order to avoid shuffling the rigged deck. The decks are played with the characters' most iconic monsters from the anime, although occasionally cards that the character have never played or have never even been seen in the series have been shown, usually Staple cards, or cards related to cards that the character has played in the series. The script of TCG scripted duels do not adhere strictly to the Advanced Format, and it is not uncommon for characters to play cards Forbidden at the time. In contrast, OCG scripted duels do comply with the Advanced Format at the time. The duel is conducted under the rules set in the anime, with each duelist starting with 4000 Life Points. In TCG scripted duels, card effects are usually applied as shown in the anime. In rare scenarios, a played card might adhere to its TCG/OCG effect instead of its anime one. Rarer still, a played card may not adhere to its effect depicted in either the anime or the TCG/OCG. In contrast, played cards in OCG scripted duels adhere to their TCG/OCG effects, rather than their anime ones. New Cards Played by Characters Cards Played Differently from Their TCG/OCG Effects Cards Played Differently from Their Anime Effects Featured Actors So far, characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, and Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V have been represented. Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series has been referenced. TCG * Greg Abbey as Tristan Taylor, Yusei Fudo, Jean-Claude Magnum * Billy Brake as himself * Darren Dunstan as Maximillion J. Pegasus * Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler * Dan Green as Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi * Ted Lewis as Bakura, Yami Bakura, Jack Atlas * Michael Liscio Jr. as Yuya Sakaki * Karen Neill as Ishizu Ishtar * Mike Pollock as Arthur Hawkins * Jonathan Todd Ross as Marik Ishtar, Yami Marik * Erica Schroeder as Mai Valentine, Akiza Izinski * Eric Stuart as Seto Kaiba * Marc Thompson as Astral * Oliver Wyman as Aster Phoenix, Zigfried von Schroeder OCG * Takanori Hoshino as Jack Atlas * Yamato Kinjo as Shay Obsidian * Kensho Ono as Yuya Sakaki, Yuri * Manpei Takagi as Yuto * Shinpei Takagi as Yugo List of TCG Scripted Duels * Yugi vs. Yusei at North American World Championship Qualifiers in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on July 17, 2011 * Yusei vs. Akiza at Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Providence in Providence, Rhode Island on October 21, 2012 * Mai, Joey, and Yugi vs. Pegasus and Bakura at Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Providence in Providence, Rhode Island on October 22, 2012 * Joey vs. Kaiba at North American World Championship Qualifiers in Columbus, Ohio on July 1, 2012 * Kaiba vs. Pegasus at North American World Championship Qualifiers in Chicago, Illinois on July 14, 2013 * Mai vs. Yugi at World Championship 2013 in Las Vegas, Nevada on August 11, 2013 * Astral vs. Yugi at North American World Championship Qualifiers in Detroit, Michigan on July 13, 2014 * Marik vs. Pegasus at North American World Championship Qualifiers in Nashville, Tennessee on June 28, 2015 * Joey vs. Pegasus at YCS Origins in Columbus, Ohio on June 19, 2016 * Yusei vs. Yuya at North American World Championship Qualifiers in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on July 10, 2016 * Yugi vs. Kaiba at World Championship 2016 in Orlando, Florida on August 21, 2016 * Pegasus vs. Jack and Aster vs. Jack at North American World Championship Qualifiers in Chicago, Illinois on July 9, 2017 * Jean-Claude vs. Zigfried at North American World Championship Qualifiers in Fort Worth, Texas on July 1st, 2018 * Joey vs. Ishizu at North American World Championship Qualifiers in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on June 23, 2019 * Yugi vs. Kaiba at World Championship 2019 in Berlin, Germany on August 11, 2019 List of OCG Scripted Duels * Yugo vs. Jack Atlas at Jump Festa 2016 * Yuto vs. Jack Atlas at Jump Festa 2016 * Shay Obsidian vs. Yuto at Jump Festa 2016 * Yuya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas at Jump Victory Carnival 2016 * Yuto and Yugo vs. Jack Atlas at Jump Victory Carnival 2016 * Yuya Sakaki and Yuri vs. Yugo and Yuto at Jump Festa 2017 * Playmaker vs. Varis at Jump Festa 2018 Trivia * In the first three scripted duels that Yugi has been in, he has Summoned "Dark Magician" via "Sage's Stone" and subsequently used it for the Summon of either "Dark Paladin" or "Magician of Black Chaos". Category:Scripted Duels